The present invention relates to a gas separating tubular filter bag and more particularly relates to a tubular filter bag having improved flexing and abrasive resistant properties at its maximum impact position.
In the removal of particulates from suspension in a gas stream, one means for removal is to arrange a plurality of porous bags having an open bottom end and a closed upper end in an upright position in a housing whereby dirty gases pass through open ends of the bags, the particulate materials being collected on the inner walls thereof. The bags are generally made from many different types of material, the specific material utilized being determined by the operating characteristics or conditions of the gas stream in which the bag will be utilized. As the particulates build up on the bag walls it is necessary, from time to time, to dislodge these particulates therefrom. This is usually accomplished by shaking the bags or reversing the flow of air through the bags wherin the pressure of the air dislodges the particles from the bag walls.
In the filtering operation employing such bags, it has been found that during the period when the cleaning gas flows through the bags, the bags collapse then re-inflate. These cleanings, usually being rather frequent, cause the bags to fail at the connection between the bag and the connecting devices for the bag due to continued abraiding between the bag and the connectors.